Rise of a fallen warrior
by 4starfox
Summary: A year has passed sense the Cell games, and yet a new evil force threatens the universe and it's after Gohan! Can he triumph or will he fall into the hands of darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

It was a cold december evening and a fearce ice storm was blowing hard. In fact it was the worst storm of the winter season. The wind speed was at a seventy mile per hour rate and the ice was so sharp that it would cut your exposed skin. Twelve degrees was the temprature of this awful storm and there were reports on the weather channel of power outages. However, with it being a level three and all the power was bound to go out. A light zapping noise sounded in the back ground as the lights in the Son house went completely out. It was eight o'clock when it all happened, and Chichi had just finished dishes.

"Oh, Damn! The power went out. Of all the houses it just had to be this one!" Chichi complained as she tossed the dish towel on the kitchen counter.

"Relax Chi. It's not all that bad." Goku reasured as he and Gohan were watching the weather channel for updates.

Jasmine was sitting on the couch with them, as the screen that was desplaying updates on the televison set was now dark. She got up from the couch and pulled out her back pack she used when she was in the Marrines. It was navy blue with the Marrines logo patch on the front. The bag itself was military issued and had a leather blanket on it to keep it dry out in the field. She then pulled out a compacked full of capsules. Upon opening it twelve capsules were seen and she pulled out the thrid one. Hitting the button and tossing it on the ground a big cloud of smoke appeared and disapeared only to reveal a genorator.

"There, now all we have to do is plug this into the circut breaker at the back of the house and we'll have power." Jasmine stated confidently as she wheeled it outside.

"Thanks Aunt Jaz! What would we do without you?" Gohan said thankfully.

"I dunno, you tell me kid." Jasmine replied.

"Well, that's one problem solved. She really does have a solution to every problem." Chichi said entusiasticly.

"Yeah I know." Gohan replied.

"She's gotten us out of a lot of sticky situations too. Like the time one of her friends spiked my food with alcohol at one of her parties and I got drunk." Goku laughed.

"Aww dad, did you really have to bring that up?" Gohan groaned.

"It wasn't all that bad." Goku reasured.

"Wasn't all that bad! You were so intoxicated you were dancing on the coffee table naked in front of everyone and they were throwing money at you. It was like trying to baby sit a rambunctoius toddler on a sugar rush! Except I was baby sitting a grown man who was drunk on his butt and couldn't stand to save his life!" Gohan rambled.

"Did I really dance on the coffee table naked?" Goku asked not quite remembering the events of that night.

"Yes, you did. And you urinated in the house plant Aunt Jaz keeps in the living room and threw up in the fish tank." Gohan verified.

"Wow! I really did have a bad night that night didn't I?" Goku responded.

"Tell me about it. I was worried throughout the whole thing." Gohan sighed.

"Why were you worried Gohan? I could've taken care of myself." Goku questioned with a puzzling look to his face.

"What do you mean take care of yourself? Anything could've happened. You were drunk and that weakens a persons body and mind. You can't corrodinate and you can't think streight. Not only that, there was a lot of people there we didn't even know. What if in your drunken state someone decided to take advantage of you or you curcomed to alcohol poisoning? I thought about that and the thought of my own father being raped at a party made me sick." Gohan explained.

Goku had thought for a moment. He realized Gohan was right. Damn! Why'd Chichi have to make him study so much? Now he's getting a lecture from his own son! They grow up so fast.

"Yeah, that is true. I guess I didn't think of that. The only thing I remember from that night was Jaz beatting the crap out of someone and you putting my clothes on." Goku recalled.

As they conversated, Jasmine came back into the house and quickly closed the door behind her. She shivered and turned the light switch on. The lights and televison flashed on within an instant.

"Damn I hate winter! My nipples are so hard they could cut glass!" Jasmine cursed wjile shivering.

Goku, Gohan, and Chichi laughed as the storm outside brewed on. But little did they know, something evil had their eyes on Gohan.

**This is my second story.**

**Yes it's an AU of after the Cell Games except this time Goku chose to come back and Chichi isn't pregnant yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

Everyone went to bed that night later than usual. The storm outside still raged on with the same intensity as before. But a lone figure stood out in it's harsh treatment, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. It was a woman dressed in a red military uniform. This uniform in spacific was not found anywhere on earth for it belonged to the Misstresshood's private ops. The woman had snuck close to Gohan's bedroom window undetected to look inside. She wore a pendant that hid her energy signal so she could stay unnoticed from everyone in the home. Once she crouched down to the ground the radio on her hip begain to vibrate.

"Are you in position Paza?" The voice over the raido asked.

Paza nodded,"Yes, awaiting further orders mistress." She confermed.

"Your mission objective is to capture the boy and bring him back to head quarders alive. Do whatever it takes and make sure you stay undetected."

"Roger that mistress. Over and out." Paza obayed as she placed the radio back on her hip strap.

She peered into the window again only to see Gohan laying on his side facing the door. He slept peacfully throughout the storm and blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. While outside, Paza tried to ponder a way to seize Gohan from the house without being noticed. Then she remembered a little something Goku had said eariler that night.

_"This storm doesn't look like it'll let up any time soon. How bout we sleep in tomarrow and spend some time together. The weather report said the storm will last clear into tomarrow night."_

Paza smirked, she had been watching this family for a week now unnoticed. She knew that if everyone slepted in then that ment she could be in and out before anyone knew she was even there to begin with. She crept by the bedroom window of Goku and Chichi's room only to see they were both fast asleep.

**"Fools. They should really keep an eye on the brat more often."** She sneared mentally as she snuck back over to Gohan's window.

Paza examined the window closely only to see if there was any posible way to get in. To her luck the window as left...unlocked. With a evil grin she pulled out her knife and jimmied the latch. The window popped open and she entered the room closing it behide her. The cold air would surely awaken Gohan and that would blow her cover. Not to mention alert the other occupants of the house. She wanted to avoid comfantation at all cost for this was a seek and capture mission. Once in the bedroom she slowly and quietly crept over to the sleeping boy. He was still sleeping on his side out like a light.

Paza took this as an opertunity to reach in her pockets and pull out some chloraphorm and a cloth. She uncapped the bottle, soaked the cloth, replaced the cap, and returned the bottle too her pocket. Then just as she was about to move closer to the bed Gohan moved on his back again and sturred slightly before opening his eyes. She freaked as she quickly slapped the cloth over his mouth and nose only to get the sound of muffled screams before he blacked out again. She removed the cloth and pocket it before kneeling over to lift him out of his bed. Then she walked over to the window with Gohan in her arms as she opened the window one handed and stepped out into the yard.

Once out there she closed the window and then made a run for it out into the forest where she stashed a capsulized space ship in a near by cave. Upon entering the cave Paza grabbed the capsule she hid behind a rock and uncapsulized it. When the ship came into view she opened the front door and and walked in with Gohan in tow. Finally when the door closed the space ship left earth without a trace.

**There. What could she be doing with Gohan?**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and untill next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

It was pitch black and freezing cold, that much Gohan knew. He also felt bare and trapped. As he begain to regain some consciousness he tried to move his arms and legs, but to his superise he couldn't. For some reason, he was laying on something cold and hard. Gohan begain to struggle as a wave of panic washed over him. Surely he would break whatever bound him to whatever he was laying on but he couldn't. Then he heard a door open and foot steps make their way into the room.

"I have the prisoner mistress, just as you ordered." Paza informed.

"Good. Now are you sure you have him restrained with the energy locking bands I gave you?" another female voice asked.

"Yes, ankles and wrists. And I have the code to unlock them." She varified.

"Wake his ass up!" the voice ordered.

Just then Gohan heared the foot steps come closer to him and take what appeared to be a blind fold off his eyes. He looked around and his eyes widened in horror. He was in a brig on a space ship. The room he was in had metal walls, celing, and floor and had computer monitors on the wall beside him for security. But in front of him stood two women. The one standing before him had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was a long wavy mass, but her eyes were sharp and crule. She wore a red military uniform and the woman behind her was scantily dressed. She had dark hair that came up to her shoulders and her skimpy clothing was similar to the military uniform the woman in front of him wore.

But that wasn't all, they both wore the same insignia. A one he reconized well from the stories he heard from Jasmine. His eyes widened in realization. They were Mistresshood soldiers, Jasmine's enemies. Realization of his current situation dawned on him. He stopped looking around to look down at himself. No wonder he was so cold, to his superise, he was naked. He was bound on a table like device by energy restraints. Gohan seen the restraints on his ankles and wrists and realized what was going on. However Gohan tried to keep a streght face as to not alert the enemy of his fear.

"I see you're awake now." Paza mocked still clutching the blind fold.

"What the hell do you want?" Gohan sneered.

"We've been watching you for some time now. I've also seen you've become close friends with or most hated enemy. But Fox won't even know you were gone untill sunrise this morning." Paza replied.

"So this is about Aunt Jaz? Why not just go find her then instead of dealing with me?" Gohan snapped anger laced in each word.

"I could but, there are complications. However with your superior power we should be able to defeat her and the Lycainese empire. But sense we already know that you won't cooperate with us we already devised a means to change that." Paza informed her voice carring such malevolence.

"You're not going to use me for anything!" Gohan yelled in defiance.

"Then we'll just have to break the hell out of you. What now Mistress pupeteer?"

"You can go now. I have some business to attend to." Pupeteer commandd authority.

"Thank you mistress." Paza saluted and left the room.

Pupeteer walked up to Gohan till she was nose to nose to him. She smiled a wicked toothy smile as she examined him up and down. Gohan had to admit, her gaze was unnerving. It felt perverse for some odd reason. She stared at him with such intensity that it made him shudder in descust. She smiled at him yet again and it too was perverse.

"You know, if you didn't have the power I needed so badly I'd take you to my bedroom and you'd be my new sex slave but I'll pass on that. However when we finish with you, you'll be the perfect warrior." Pupeteer informed seductivly.

"Aunt Jaz was right! You're sick!" Gohan sneered.

Pupteer grabbed his junk and glared at him dead in the eye. Gohan whinced in pain as he tried to struggle to get out of her ice cold grip on his private parts.

"You're mine now! I'll do with you as I please! Scream all you want. We're in space, not a soul around will help you!" She growled as she let him go and left the room.

The sun rose at the son house and Goku had awakened. Chichi was beside him still asleep as he lifted himself out of bed. It was rare that happened. She was always up before him cooking breakfast for them. He decided not to disturb her as he got out of bed and walked to Gohan's room.

**"I'll get Gohan up and we can go fish together and cook it for breakfast"** Goku thought as he came to his son's room.

He knocked on the door and called his name.

"Gohan? Are you up son?" Goku called waiting for a response.

He got none. Goku opened the door only to see that Gohan was missing. He waked into the bedroom looking around. It wasn't like Gohan to leave unanounced. He begain to feel worried as he searched the room. But when he walked over to his unmade bed he noticed wet boot prints on the floor leading to the window. What puzzled him was Gohan never wore boots that left a print like this. And they weren't even his size. Not only that but the bigger question was, how did they get there and did some one break into the house? And if so, why wasn't he able to sense them?

Goku went downstairs to find Jasmine. As he desended the stairway only to see Jasmine fast asleep on the couch. He walked over to her and gently shook her to wake her. Her eyes flew open as she caught him into a head lock. Goku flaled around to get out of her iron like grip.

"Jaz! It's me let go!" Goku choked as she dropped him out of her arms.

"Damn it Goku! You know not to do that! I've been trianed to kill in my sleep!" Jasmine cussed.

"Sorry Jas, but I can't find Gohan anywhere? Did you see him?" Goku asked.

"No, you mean he isn't in his room?" Jasmine answered with a hint of concern.

"No, I didn't. But I found boot prints on his bedroom floor."Goku replied as he got up from the floor.

Jasmine became suspicious of the situation and walked over to the stairway. She begain to climb the stairs until she reached the hallway and took it to Gohan's room. When she got there she walked into his room and saw the foot prints. But then she noticed something else. There was a familiar sent in the air. She sniffed deeply as her eyes widened upon realization.

"No, it couldn't be." She stated as she walked over to the bed.

Then something caught her eye, it was sticking out from under the bed. She knelt down and picked it up examining it closely. It was a cloth with the Mistresshood insignia on it. She scowled as she clutched it tightly in her fist.

"What did you find?" Goku asked.

"THOSE FUCKING BITCHES!" Jasmine screamed on the top of her voice.

**There you have it. **

**Thank you to my reviewers**

**See you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

It had been hours sense Gohan had fallen in the Mistresshood's clutches, and already they begain their torment. He was jerked off the metal table and painfully dragged down the hallway by his hair into another room. Gohan struggled with all his strength but had no succses due to the energy blocks on his ankles and wrists. And it didn't help that the block bands had latches on them where the gaurds hooked chains on them. These gaurds seemed to be the only male soldiers there, the rest were women. The halls were as cold as the rooms and they took his clothes, being naked and dragged down a metal hallway was so much colder than being dragged in clothes. He shivered and sneezed as his struggling ceased.

He realized the painful truth that he wasn't going to break free unless those bands were removed. Not to mention that all the struggling made his head hurt even more due to the iron like grip the gaurds had on his hair. They came to a door that had a security panel on it and the gaurds punched in some codes. The door opened and they took him inside. Inside the room looked the same as the last one he was in except this one was ment for extensive surgical operations. There was a surgen and a small team of nurses in the room. Before Gohan had time to even say anything the gaurds tossed him roughly on the table. Gohan whinced in pain as they strapped him in.

"What're you doing to me?" He shouted.

The surgen walked over to the table,"Simple, we're preforming a type of surgury on you to develop the perfect warrior. But the time we're finished with you, you'll be unstoppable and have new abilities that will assist you in combat. But first we need to regrow that tail of yours. You're half saiyan and that is the key to their power." The surgen answered wickedly before he motioned for the nurse to insert the IV in his arm.

"You're not going to use me!" Gohan sneered.

"Oh no? Watch us you little bastard. Nurse no anesthisa. I wan't him fully conscious so he can see me cutting him! I want him to know defiance will not be tollerated here!" The surgen ordered.

"Yes sir! The IV will only drug him enough to keep him weak and still for the operation." The nurse informed.

"Good." The surgen replied as he preped his tools.

Gohan's eyes widened as the nurse put the IV in his right arm. When the doctor came towards him with the scouple he begain to panic as his breath hitched in complete and total fear.

"NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T NOOOOOOOO!"

Jasmine had called a meeting to the Son house as she was waiting argerly for the calvery to arrive. She was so pissed she was seeing red. Her face was as red as her hair and that said a lot sense her hair was a crimson color. Goku was aggitatedly worried as he and Chichi awaited for their friends to arrive. Chichi was spaztic and crying her eyes out about the fact that Gohan was missing. Once everyone arrived, Jasmine begain brieffing everyone on what she found in Gohan's bedroom and the fact that she knew the Mistresshood was involved in his disappearance. Everyone was shocked to say the least and begain conversing on a plan to find him. One problem though, they didn't know were to look.

"How could this have happened right under our noses?" Chichi ranted hystarically.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out." Goku growled the situation obviously getting to him.

"They probably used some new energy blocking technology to stay undetected. They've done it before so it's not out of the question." Jasmine answered.

"But the real qusetion is, where could they have taken him? Jasmine knows the Mistresshood better than anyone here. Jasmine where do you think they'd take him and why do you think they'd want him?" Goku asked feeling a little edgy.

Jasmine lit a cigarette and replied,"If I know them as well as I do then they were probably looking for some more powerful recrutes and noticed Gohan. After all there are some Mistresshood soldiers here on earth and I've been taking them out one unit at a time. They search the galaxy for the universe's most powerful warriors and once they find them, they either convince them to join or force them to join. They monitor their victims to see if they meet their particular standards of power, strengh, speed, and skill before they capture them. Then they take them back to one of their planetary bases."

"Do you know where they take the victims?" Piccolo asked on edge.

"No, there's at least two hundred bases in space and six on earth. We occupied five of the ones on earth and I doubt they would take him to one of those sense our security on them is at it's maximum." Jasmine answered formally.

"What? Two hundred space bases! It'd take us forever to search all those!" Krillin gasped.

"Not with my instant transmission we won't" Goku interjected.

"No offence Goku, but the secruity is unbelievably high on the bases. These women are not a normal military. If they sense you zapping in and out of their territory they will alert the others and you'll be swarmed in a fraction of a second. Not only that but if you think you can take them down all at once you're dead wrong." Jasmine sternly advised.

"And why's that? Surely they are no match for the Prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta proudly declaired.

"You're wrong Vegeta! It's not their strengh that you should concern yourself with it's their technology. Once they swarm you the first thing they'll do is use their energy locking fields and lock all your energy up and attack at once to nuterlize you. They're cowards! None of them will fight you one on one except the storm aleates and they are as powerful as Goku and myself combined. Way stronger than Gohan is at the moment he fought Cell." Jasmine anounced.

"So how do you suggest we search the bases?" Yamcha asked.

"I'll get into contact with my team Gore Fox back in Zhang Vex and tell them to give us a list of all the bases so we can search imediately. Then when we get it we'll have to get our hands on some of our military's energy blocking technology to make infiltration easier to avoid detection. We can not risk a direct comfrantation or detection because Mistress Pupeteer will know and if she has Gohan she'll surely move him to another location making it much more difficult to find him."Jasmine informed.

"Alright, contact your team Jaz and let them know what's going on. I have a feeling this could get ugly." Goku demanded.

**Well that's it for now folks!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT

So it was settled, Jasmine got on the horn and contacted Lycianese head quarters to brief them on the situation and recive intel on enemy military bases. But of course because of enemy evesdropping on the telephone calls she had to call in by radio frequancy one four two point sixty two. She had recived word from the data anylists that the intel should be given in person just in case the radio calls were being hacked by enemy personel. However the meeting place was a place she was familiar with. Once that was done she signed off of her radio and informed the others.

"So, what now Jaz?" Goku asked.

"We wait for them to give me a signal. It will be a telephone call." Jasmine answered.

"Didn't you say that telephone call from and to the base was too risky?" Piccolo stated.

"Yes, which is why when they call there will be a signal. The person Goku and I will be meeting will go by the code name silver sticks. This person has already given me the loacation of the rendevoz point and will call the house phone once, hang up, and then call again. That will be the signal to meet them, so do not pick up the phone." Jasmine ordered.

"Okay, now only you and I go to meet this person right?" Goku asked to make sure he was hearing right.

"Yes, if we all go, then we will risk a leak of top secret info and I don't want to be responsible for killing anyone that leak this kind of info. It's already bad enough that they'll make you swear yourself to secracy." Jasmine advised.

"That makes sense. After all I seen what you did to that one guy that spilled secrets. The king and queen ordered you to assassinate him right?" Krillin cut in.

"Yeah, and I don't want to do that to you guys. And it is impairitive that you Goku, keep your mouth shut about what you hear when we're at that meeting. Is that understood?" She concluded.

"Yes, promise." Goku swore.

"I mean it Goku! If you release any of what you hear at that meeting then I will be given an order to kill you. Please don't make me do it. I've never had to kill a friend for leaking top secret intel and I'm not about to start now. This isn't like your missions, we can't charge in and take control even I have rules to fallow." Jasmine barked.

"Okay okay, I get it!" Goku squeeked holding both his hand up in defence and shrinking into a near by corner.

"Good!" Jasmine sighed in relife.

"I just hope we get that signal soon." Tein replied trailling off.

Gohan was in his cell recovering from surgery. He was still strapped down and completely naked. The cold air licking at his body was bad enough but, to be naked in it was another story. He laid there dopped up on pryalisis drugs shivering in the cold. They didn't even give him a blanket to cover up with. His eyes watered with unshead tears as he lae there completely terrifed of what they did to him. He noted to himself that he hasn't been this scared sense Raditz kidnapped him at age four. The pain he was in was excuciating but he tried to ignore it. However, every time he did, he was reminded of the awful things they did to his body in there.

_Flash back_

_ Once the drugs took effect the team imedeately got to work on his incapasitated body. He was still wide awake as he watched them cut on him. The first incision was made on his chest, exposing his rib cadge, heart, and lungs. Gohan was terrified beyond belife as he seen his organs being injected with some kind of unknown substance. Then they stapped him shut and opened his stomach and did the same to his organs there. After they stappled his stomach they drilled a tiny hole in his head behind his ear on the right side and injected his brain. The pain was awful but he couldn't move or scream, only cry._

_ They laughed at his misery as they went on with the prosidure. He watched in horror when he saw one of the nurses tatto a number on his shoulder in black ink. The horror and the pain was enough to truamatized even the most hardened vetrans, he passed out from it shortly before they finished the surgery. Once they were finished with him they wheeled him back to a cell to monitor his statis._

_End of flash back_

Gohan cried at the memory as he wished desprately that he was home in his nice warm bed or with his father. His father, the memories made him cry even harder. He wanted him so badly to burst through those doors and take him home away from this awful place. He wanted to be held by him to feel his strong arms encase him in a warm blanket of love and protection. He closed his eyes to try and remember the happy times in order to forget the pain.

**"Help me daddy!"** Gohan whispered mentaly as he tried to find sleep.

Just then the door opened and Mistress Pupeteer came in with Paza.

"So, how was the operation?" She asked.

"A total succses! He should start changing in a day or two. All we got to do now is erase his memory and he'll be completely under our control. Only thing is I'd like to know what else needs to be done." Paza informed in a sly maleviolent voice.

"After he recovers. I want to do a few tests on him. I want to know how far he's improved as far as physical endurance and power. But before that keep him quite. I don't want no noise." Pupeteer ordered.

"Yes mistress." Paza saluted as they looked down at Gohan's weakened form.

He looked awful. Wounds that would leave ghastly scars littered his body. His skin was pale and looked ill. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he did. He looked back in their direction with a pitiful stare shivering in the cold.

Gohan felt sick from hunger as he weakly called out to them," P..Please, could you...a...at least...g...g...give me...food? O...Or a...b..b...b..blanket? Pl...eease!"

"Hmph, like we'd put ourselves out to make you comfortable monkey bastard. You're a prisoner not a guest. And as for food, you'll eat later tonight. Don't give us any requests you little shit!" Paza sneered as she whacked him on the head.

Gohan let out a labored scream as Pupeteer laughed meniacally.

"Shame, he defeated Cell and now we reduced him to a quivering pile of nothing. But that will be changed soon enough. Lets go." she demanded as they both left the room.

Gohan sobbed hard as he lay there cold and hungry. His thoughts taking him back to his father.

**"Daddy, please find me! Help me I'm scared!" **Gohan cried mentaly as he begain to feel drowsy from the drugs. They put him back into a peaceful sleep.

**I wonder what will happen next?**

**Thank you to my reviewers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

It had been one week sense Gohan's abduction by the Mistresshood and they were already running all kinds of strength tests on him. They were impressed with how far the surgery took him in means of strenght, speed, and agility. But, this doesn't mean they treated him with any care. Gohan was constantly terrorified of what they'd do to him next. Every day was a fight for survival. He dreaded going to these tests simulations. But, the thing he dreaded the most were the two gaurds that stood watch by his cell door. Gohan laid in his bare bed, not a single blanket, sheet, or pillow on it. It was just an old stained mattress that looked like it seen better days.

Some of the stains were from him, and the origin of them made him sick seeing them. He shivered and rolled on his side as he sobbed in fetal position. He heard a loud pounding sound on his door. A loud booming voice was heard after the pounding. It startled Gohan to the core.

"HEY, SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" The gaurd yelled.

Gohan imediately quieted his cries, afraid they'll come in his cell. He remembered what happened the last time they did that. It gave him nightmares. The first time they came in they beat him with in an inch of his life. Then the second time they electrocuted and drowned him. And then the most reacent event, oh it gave him awful nightmares every night. He cried as he remembered it.

_Flash back_

_ Gohan was being forcfully dragged back to his cell after the Mistresshood's most reacent test on him. His body was weak and sore from all the countless experiments they did on him. His tail had grown back and they used that in their tourture as well. The two gaurds that always gaurded his cell had took him back to his cell after each test. However, this time it was different. Gohan could feel their gazes on him every time they took him back. They felt uncomfortable and perverse as he oftened tried to hide from their watchful eyes. Once they brought him back to his cell they tossed him roughly on the bed. But, this time they didn't leave like they usually do. _

_ They walked closer to the bed and stroked his face. The large burly one, Bark as what Pupeteer often called him cracked a sinister grin as he stroked his left cheek. He leaned closer to Gohan to where he could smell his awful rancid breath._

_"Ya know Jin, this brat is pretty for being a boy. Sorta like a girl." He muttered in a deep sedcutive voice._

_"I know, you don't find very many of these now a days." Jin replied as his hand taveled lower to Gohan's stomach._

_ Gohan became extremely nervous as they both begain feeling him up. He tried to jerk away only to have Bark shove him roughly down on the mattress. Jin held his wrists as Bark grabbed his penis. Gohan begain to panic and hyperventilate as Bark's lips latched on to his neck bitting the skin painfully._

_"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and do as we say. Save some for me Bark." Jin demanded._

_"NO, please don't! I won't say anything about this! Just please don't do it!" Gohan yelled already having tears form in his eyes._

_ Then Bark grabbed his tail and squeezed it as tight as he could._

_"Shut up you little bastard! You should be glad. You graduated from lab rat to whore in just one week." Bark sneered as he unfastened his pants._

_ Gohan's eyes widened in horror as he watched scared for his life. His body trembled like a leaf in the wind and huge fat tears made their way down his face. He struggled to get free but with the energy lock bands on him, he could do very little. He felt his legs being grabbed and pulled forcfully apart as Bark positioned himself between them. Gohan jerked his head to the side with his eyes screwed shut. He realized that struggling was futile._

_"Keep quiet ya little bitch and I may not hurt you much." He chuckled evilly in his ear._

_"NO, NO, NOOOOO! PLEASE DON"T! DADDY HELP ME!" Gohan screamed hystarically._

_End of flash back_

Gohan felt so used and desposable after what they did to him. He often felt soiled,ruined. They never let him bath very often but when they did that morning he scrubbed himself raw. He hoped and prayed that that was the only time they'd do that to him. At that moment, he realized he'd never screamed for Goku that much in his entire twelve years of life. Gohan laid there where the gaurds Jin and Bark left him crying his eyes out as he waited for sleep to take him.

he search for Gohan was well under way. During this whole week Goku had manged to get into contact with King Kai. However, King Kai was able to do so little sense the Mistresshood had extemely powerful energy and physic blocks on all their bases around space. But this didn't stop Jasmine for she had always had an ace up her sleeve. She gave Bulma a security code to the Lyicanese military data base and asked her to try and hack into the Mistresshood's data base. This proved useful as they were opened up to every single base the Mistresshood had.

But what they didn't realize was this was going to be easier said than done.

**There chapter 6 is up!**

**Thank you to my reviewers.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

A space ship landed on a deserted planet known as Anka. Planet Anka was now currently home to one of the Mistresshood's bases. Jasmine, Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta were still inside making preperations to comb the area, well everyone except Vegeta. He just wanted to fly out and take control of the situation. Jasmine had briefed and warned them about the Mistresshood and their ways of combat so they all knew what to expect and what to look for as far as a means of victory. However Goku's mind was else where. His mind was constantly on Gohan. He heard about all the horriable things the Mistresshood did to their prisoners. But, the way he gain this kind of information was through Jasmine after that secret meeting.

_Flash back_

_ Goku and Jasmine had just walked out of a place called Elaveta night club. The informant that agreed to meet Jasmine was in the under ground basment of that place. When they had arrived there someone took them to see Silver sticks. Sense Goku was there they made him swear himself to secracy. Once he did they desended the stairs that lead to the basement to meet Silver sticks. After Sliver sticks gave Jasmine a dasiere (A document that holds enemy intel) and informed them on what they found, they left and was now standing outside the night club._

_"Man, am I glad we're out of there." Goku remarked with a sigh of relife._

_ Jasmine looked over in Goku's direction as they were standing on the curb._

_"Why do you say that? It wasn't as bad as I suspected." Jasmine questioned with a confused look on her face._

_'Well, I don't know why they would choose this place. The music was so loud that I could barely stand it and the smell from that place was just nasty. It was so crouded that we could barely even move. I remember when you told me that you use to go clubbing when you were in your earily twenties and I don't know how you could stand it." Goku explained._

_"Look at it this way, I was always drunk then. I didn't give a shit untill I met up with Charlie again after I was rescued from the P.O.W. Not only that the people I hung out with in college weren't very good influences. I'm greatful I never even did drugs." Jasmine replied wrapping her trench coat tightly around her body._

_ It was silent between the two for a moment. It was at least twelve degrees out and the snow was falling slowly. They had to go in desquse to avoid identifacation as well as using aliasies to protect themselves. They both wore long black trench coats with black pants and a blace dress shirt underneth. Jasmine had the idea of waring hats and shades to help keep their faces hidden. The silence was interupted when Goku's stomach growled vibrating the street. Jasmine looked at him and he scratched the back of his head._

_"I'm kinda hungry. Could we go grab something to eat? I know you said something about going over the intel we got." Goku asked trying to get Jasmine to take him to that chinese resturant across the street._

_She sighed in response,"Fine but pay attention when I talk to you about this. I know how you are when you eat. You have the attention span of a flea when you eat." _

_"Alright!" He exclaimed excitedly as they walked into Golden Dragon resturant._

_ Once they were seated they both ate at the buffe and sat back down. However Goku didn't understand why Jasmine asked for a booth so far from the tables and public eye. But then he knew why as soon as she begain explaining to him about the Mistresshood camps. It was her first time telling Goku what they did to her at the age of seventeen. He was on the verge of tears as she explained all this. Goku couldn't help but be terrified for his son's life. He hoped with all his strengh that they weren't treating Gohan as horriably as she discribed but, he knew deep down they were._

_End of flash back._

Once the space ship was landed succsesfully, Goku and the others emerged from the ship to search the place. There wasn't mush to the planet. The ground was soft and gooy and had a redish tint to it. The skys were blood red with black clouds and there was no sign of life anywere. Nothing could be sensed but, that did not mean that there was nobody there. Planet Anka was just a barren waste land. They searched the planet high and low for any forms of enemy presnce. Jasmine had her equiptment with her just in case of booby traps, security equiptment, and any other forms of dangers that could give away their positions.

Everyone was on gaurd and had a energy blocking chip in their ears to keep any unknown hostile from sensing them. As everyone was busy searching for any Mistresshood fortress Goku stopped dead in his tracks. Jasmine was close buy searching whatever land form she came across. Piccolo stopped and noticed Goku lost in thought.

"What's on your mind?" He asked Goku as he stood up from his current position.

"We went through one hundred and ninty of the Mistresshood's bases and still no sign of Gohan. King Kai has been keeping me updated in case he found any thing. He's also been keeping a good eye on earth too. I just feel so helpless. I keep having dreams of Gohan being tortured by those monsters." Goku explained in complete anguish.

"Don't give up hope we'll find him eventually." Piccolo said determand to keep Goku's hopes up.

"I sure hope so." Goku replied as he continued searching.

Eight years later

It was dark and quiet in the Mistresshood's base. Gohan just reasently discovered where he was. He was on planet Sage, a planet that was well known for it's restorative properties. This planet's atmosheper had the ability to make off worlders keep their youth. In other words Gohan had arrived there at age twelve, so even though he was twenty years old now he still had the body of a twelve year old boy. He was still in his dark, dank, metal cell laying on the same stained materess he'd been on for all this time. They barely fed him or let him bath. He was still naked and cold. His body was littlered with ghastly scars much like Jasmine's and he slowly went insane with rage when they erased his memory.

To make things worse he was sexually assalted and tortured evey day of his life. He had lost all hope of ever getting out of this place. Shortly after all the years of tests were complete, Mistress Pupeteer had been taking him to planets they wanted to concer to use him to do the eraticating. Gohan was forced to purge planets in their name and the Mistresshood was claiming them when he was done for new bases and development in technology. However, over the years even Gohan was insane from rage he was planning on a huge P.O.W brake. Gohan was waiting for his next assignment to strike. He knew they took the bands off of him in order for him to purge a planet and that would be his time to strike.

However, he wasn't going on a purging mission today. He was going on a development mission. In other words they were going to use him to help with construction. His thoughts raced like a cheeta after an atilope as he mentaly mapped out what he was going to do. After all he knew the Mistresshood's behavior like the back of his hand. Gohan also knew that there would be no security cameras or any kind of energy locking technology avalible in the area they were forcing him to work. And that gave him an idea. If he could some how earn their trust then he could exploit any weakness they had.

Fortunatly for him they begain to trust him. His toughts were interupted by a pounding on the door.

"Hey, it's time! Get up you little shit!" Jin yelled.

Gohan sighed, that was his name around here. He was lucky enough to remember his name after the memory erase. He rose from his bed as the door opened. He walked out and Jin took him outside the compound. Once outside, Jin took off his energy locking bands and pushed him into the dirt.

"Get to work ya little shit!" Jin yelled and left to return to his post.

There was only one gaurd out there and he wasn't equipted with any energy draining or locking tehcnology. He smirked as he remembered it was a monday. On mondays, the Mistresshood often charged the packs they used to drain an enemy's power. Which ment they were all in the armory and the charge up didn't finish until later that night and that left an opening of vulnerablity. Gohan stood in the dirt starring the gaurd down.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Get to work!" He ordered.

But Gohan didn't obay. Instead he looked up at the sky were there was a full moon. He was greatful the Mistresshood didn't know what happens to saiyans when they look at the full moon if they have their tails. And Gohan's had grown back eight years ago. He froze under the moon's light as his body absorbed the blutz waves. The gaurd noticed there was some thing wrong. An Gohan begain to transform.

**What will happen next?**

**Stay tuned it will get intresting soon enough.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**


	8. Chapter 8

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

It was just another day at the Son house. Goku hadn't been the same sense Gohan's abduction. Most days for the past eight years he'd eat, sleep, train, and search for Gohan every chance he got. The search effort had dwindled down in the years. It was only Goku, Jasmine, and Piccolo looking for Gohan now. Chichi tried to deal with it the best way she could, but deep down Goku knew she had lost hope and gave up. This broke his heart, and the fact that he found out that she was pregnant seven years ago didn't help. He loved his new little boy Goten, but every time he spent time with Goten he'd remember Gohan and he always had to suppress tears around him.

Goku often told stories of Gohan to Goten every night when he tucked him in for bed. Goten was hoping that some day he would meet his older brother. He often tried to talk to Chichi about him but, all she did was cry. It hurt Goku deeply to see that, after all he believed the quicker he found Gohan the quicker his family would be whole again. Jasmine was helping out with Goten as much as she could. She wasn't able to do much because of the search efforts. It turns out that Gohan's abduction was the only lead the Lycianese army had to finding the Mistresshood's main base. However, during the past eight years the trail had gone cold and they were looking on other planets they haven't even been on yet. It was like a universal Amber alert.

Jasmine had been working over time to find this base but little did she know she and everyone else was about to get a break.

The gaurd stood there stuned as he watched Gohan transform in the light of the full moon. His body pulsed with forgotten strenght, and brown fur begain to sprout from his skin all over his body. His eyes turned blood red as his body grew to thirty times it's normal size. And before the Gaurd knew it, he was starring at a huge, giant monkey. Gohan went on a rampage smashing everything in sight. He killed the gaurd that was suposed to keep him in check and then begain destroying the base. Prisoners and Mistresshood soldiers were scattered all around the base. Some screaming others trying to fight him, but it was no use.

Gohan killed and smashed everything in his path. Then when he tore the roof off of the base he locked eyes with Paza. She stood there frozen in fear for her life as she gazed up at the beast before her. But something happened, Gohan's fur had already turned a bright gold when he was on the rampage but he begain to change once again. At that moment, Gohan remembered all of the pain the Mistresshood put him through. All of the torture and all of the fear that he became conscious of himself. He begain a new transformation, and the fact that he was in heavy combat all the time had made him strong enough to reach super saiyan three. But this new transformation took him to a new level.

Gohan had emerged from the dust that was acumilated from his destruction in a whole new appearance. His eyes were orange and the upper and lower eye lids were red. He still had fur covering his body except for his face, neck, chest, hands, and feet. The fur was a crimson color and his hair was wilder than before. He had assended to a new level, the super saiyan four. Paza still was stuck in the same position before the transformation to fightened to move or even speak. Gohan growled as he snatched her up by her neck and made eye contact with her. He brought her down to where their noses were only a centimeter apart.

"You and your army thought you could keep me a prisoner forever didn't you? Well, think again you arrogant little bitch!" Gohan snarled as he sent his fist into her chest an ripped out her heart.

He dropped her lifeless body on the ground and flew up into the air. Once he was air borne he summoned a blast and completely demolished the base on planet Sage. He was about to fly away when he saw the structure in which the Mistresshood kept all their prisoners and flew down to it. And once he tore the door off the building all the captives were set free. They stopped and looked at Gohan amazed and greatful that he had saved them. They walked over to him and fell to his feet. Gohan scowled, he didn't want to be worshiped like some idol.

"Get up and stop groveling! Follow me if you want to live." Gohan commanded as he turned and walked to a near by deserted city.

They did as they were told and rose from the ground following Gohan as they all marched in single file to the city.

**Well there it is. This is the turning point for Gohan!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT

Planet Sage wasn't a harsh enviornment to travel in. It had no climate of any kind to it's rugged surface. The real problem was all the injured survivors from the camp were still weak and travel would prove difficult to them. Gohan had a plan though, the super saiyan four transformation had evened out his crazed mind a little. But this didn't change the fact that he was still unstable. He heard voices every day and had nightmares every night. His mind was always a jumble of terrorifing thoughts. So disturebed and yet so little control, but some how Gohan survived with no memory of his past life.

Gohan scaned the remaining city, there was still some buildings that could be used. Planet Sage wasn't to differnt from Earth. They had cities and technology more advaced though and apart from the sky that was always a light purple. The sun was a dark blue and the clouds were a pale pink. As Gohan noted this, he was aware of the fact that there was still Mistresshood soliders on the planet and that was the beginning of a huge war. To that moment on he vowed to take this planet as his own and rebuild a powerful empire. A safe haven for all refugees and civilians to live in peace.

He was contimplating on how to do it. There was very little people left and the majority of what was alive was standing behind him. Gohan was planing to eraticate what was left of the Mistresshood's forces from Sage. As he looked at the ruined city he stopped dead in his tracks. There were some tents and soldiers of the Mistresshood there on the out skirts of the city. He scowled as he laid eyes on them. His fists clintched as he watched them go about their business. He felt a wave of rage wash over him feuling his deepest desires of causing them pain and suffering.

As he stood there like a statue one of the freed prisoners walked up to Gohan slowly. They only known him for an hour after their freedom and already they feared his power. She was no older than twenty with pale green skin and dark green eyes. The people of Sage had scales and a tail like a serpaent. They all had webbed fingers and toes and had sharp facial features. She reached Gohan and spoke with a weak soft voice.

"You're not planning on fighting them are you?" She whispered.

Gohan turned his head to her diection and gave a snister smirk, "Of course, this planet is mine now. They don't stand a chance against me and once they're gone we're rebuilding it."

"You're not evil are you?" She asked meakly.

"No, just mentaly disturbed." He replied as he flew down to the small make shift camp below.

The Sagenites watched him sneak up on the remaining soldiers in the area. Gohan stealthily made his way to the camp undetected like a ninja as he kept his eyes on the targets. Then, all hell broke loose as he jumped out from behind the boulder he was using for cover and blasted one of the patroling gaurds. The second gaurd that seen him blew his whistle and everyone in the camp flew over to him. As they tried to attack Gohan teleported to a better attacking position and opened fire. He blasted half of the soldiers and tore the rest to shreads with is bare hands. Guts and gore were splattered in every direction around him, on the ground and even on him. He created a huge bloody mess that made the blood bath from future Trunks time line look like a slow leak.

He cleared the camp one soldier at a time. The Sagenites were amazed by his power and strengh as they watched Gohan destroy their camp. Then there was silence, everyone waited in anticipation wondering what happens next. A shrill scream echoed in the air. To the Sagenite's horror there was only one soldier left, the scream had belonged to Gohan. They all looked farther down in the gordge only to see that the soldier had his knife lodged in Gohan's left eye. Gohan let out a feral scream as he blasted the soldier to nothing insinerating him on contact. All was silent yet again until Gohan rose from the gordge a bloody mess. The soldiers were gone, the Sagenites couldn't believe it.

Gohan stood before them caked in blood and his left eye missing. He was use to pain so the fact that having his eye gone didn't faze him much. The left part of his face was burnt around his missing eye that disfigured the skin a little. The Sagenites grimised at the sight before them as Gohan turned around signaling for them to follow. They did as they were told and followed him into the deserted city.

It had been six months sense Gohan's big P.O.W break and the Sagenites were trusting him strongly. In that time they rebuild the city and established what you would call a small civilization. Gohan ruled over all and set up an anti Mistresshood resistance group called Atomic beast. He ran the planet in a military fashion as far as protection and combat went. So far they also restored some lost technology and made living on the planet more barable. Atomic beast scaned the planet for remainning Mistresshood soldiers and cities they could use and often went on raids to clear out the soldiers and seize technology.

For the most part due to all the work Gohan put in Sage the Sagenites begain to love and even worship him. To them his word was law there, he was god to them. Gohan did all he could to find hospitals, schools, and even good jobs for these people so they can survive. He often helped with the trade route so they can recive goods from other planets and live comfortably. His empire had the sole purpose for giving relife to Mistresshood victims and a place for people of devistated planets to immagreat to. It wasn't much but it was home to them. Farming was at an all time high, schools were in full swing, and even trade was in good shape. The Sagenites were impressed and superized that Gohan did so much for them in so little time.

He may have been a disturbed crazy mother fucker but he kept every thing in check. He gained a talent for ruling and great charisma that rivaled most planets in politics. However he became universal enemy number one to the Mistresshood. They wanted him dead above all esle and oftened tried to currupt the people of Sage. For this reason Gohan had set up a prison for criminals and terrorists. Laws were set up on Sage as well as forensics. Criminals were sent to prison if they broke the law and terroists were often exicuted depending on how sevre their acts of terrorisim was. If there was one thing Gohan would not tolorate it was terrorisim, this was another reason Atomic beast had, to pevent terrorisim.

All in all, he established peace on this planet and had mercenaries patrolling the planet both inside and out to keep tabs on immigrreation and outside activites. This alowed him to keep track of all the civilians, trade routes, immagrants, and terrorist activity as to better protect the planet. People all over that part of the galaxy feared Gohan's power and authority. However he didn't wish for inocents to fear him he only wanted the fear from his enemies. The Sagenites refered to him as Boss instead of king and saluted him rather than bowed. Gohan had one motto for reciving respect in rule or command.

"Salute if you wish to show me respect but do not bow. For you can't concqure you issues on the ground. You are people not slaves, keep your dignity while respecting me."

Even though Gohan ruled the planet with an iron fist he did alow freedom to the people. He still had some gentle demener left in him. In addition to his rule he set up a group of trusted advisers to help keep the interests of the people in mind for creating new laws or in case something happened to him the people could crown a new king or queen. For someone that looked twelve years old he knew how to run a planet efficently. It was if it was in his blood, well the blood of his new persona not his past self. He was no longer the scared child that cried for his father but a powerful influancal man.

Today rained extremely hard, there was even hail present. Goku, Chichi, and Goten were planning a picinic but the storm cancled it. However they settled for a simple board game in the living room. Jasmine was there visiting for the day and was enjoying her time with the family as she always did. But just like Goku she didn't believe the family would be whole without Gohan. Her heart ached at missing her favorite little guy. She loved Goten just as much as she did Gohan, but she couldn't help feeling heart broken when she spent time with him. Goten was a little carbin copy of Goku, she often joked with Goku about the fact.

"Damn! It's as if you sat on a copy machine and pressed the copy button and out comes Goten in the tray! You might as well have given birth to him yourself." She'd say.

They'd laugh at the joke and Jasmine told Goten about all the things she and Gohan did together. The board game they were playing was a one she brought over. They all sat at the kitchen table together. Goku rolled the dice and moved his pawn in the number spaces the dice said. The game was called law. It was a difficult game to play as he was soon finding out. However Jasmine removed the inappropreate game cards because Goten was there. Goku picked a card and read it out loud.

"Go to jail and miss two turns because you were caught shoplifting. Aw man! Doesn't anyone ever win this game?" Goku moaned as he moved his pawn to the jail square.

"I dunno, I've only met three people who have. I think it's one of those games you get better at each time." Jasmine replied.

Chichi rolled the dice and moved. She picked up a card.

"You got a ticket for littering spend five hundred zeni! I just spent two hundred the last time for jay walking!" She complained as she put the money back into the tray.

"You think you got it bad, I had to give up all my money for skipping a court date. If I get in trouble again I go to jail with dad!" Goten exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm the one that's always in jail." Goku responded disapointedly.

"Ya know, for a world savior you sure break the law a lot Goku. What will you end up in there for next time? Robbing a bank or embesling?" Jasmine joked.

"Ha ha very funny Jasmine, you're the one winning." Goku remaked.

"I've played this game so many times I just know what to expect." She said smuggly.

Just then the telephone rang. Goku had rose from his chair and answered it.

"Hello. Oh hi Bulma." He greeted.

"I've found Gohan! Put Jasmine on the other line!" Bulma exclaimed.

Jasmine's hearing picked up Bulma's voice on the phone and she walked into Chichi and Gokus bedroom to pick up the phone in there.

"I read ya loud and clear." Jasmine answered.

"Like I told Goku, I found Gohan! He's on a planet called Sage." Bulma informed proudly.

"How'd you find him?" Goku and Jasmine asked in unison.

"I found him a minute ago and I've been working with Jasmine's people. Their technology had picked up the destruction of one of the Mistresshoods bases six months ago and I decided to look into it sense they said something about it not being their work. But when I looked into it I found Sage and the place was flooded with different soldiers. These guys weren't Mistresshood men either. So I sent the search satilite I made to find Gohan farther into the planet. But that is when I found out that Gohan had managed to take over this planet. Not only that he completely killed all Mistresshood personel and is now ruling the planet and the inhabatants!" She explained with a hint of disbelife.

"How is that even posible?"Goku asked shocked.

"I don't know but we know where he is. Let's bring him home!" Jasmine declaired.

"Alright, just be careful and I'm sure Jasmine will know how to get there." Bulma advised as she hung up.

Goku and Jasmine hung up the phone and ran into the Kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" Chichi asked.

"You're not going to believe this Chichi! But Bulma found Gohan!" Jasmine yelled as she jumped for joy.

"WHAT?" Chichi yelled as she shot up out of her chair knocking it over.

"I'm gonna tell the others and Jasmine is going to prepair everything for us to leave!" Goku exclaimed excitedly as he teleported out of the house.

Goku had informed everyone of the succsesful location of Gohan and everyone practically cheered in happiness. Some cried and prepaired to leave. Jasmine geared up just in case there was still enemy personel around. As Goku, Jasmine, Piccolo, and Vegeta all met at Capsule Corp and were ready for departure. They all agreed on Goku using his instant transmission to take them there due to the fact of all the mercenaries patrolling the planet. But what they didn't know was finding and bringing Gohan home would prove much harder than everyone thought.

**A little longer than expected but the last chapter was so short. I really wanted to capture Gohan's new persona.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

**See ya next time:D**


	10. Chapter 10

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

Goku, Jasmine, Piccolo, and Vegeta had landed on planet Sage. The planet had changed considerably sense Gohan took it over. Three out of the group were excited to finaly see and bring Gohan back home. Goku's head was buzzing with thoughts and memories about his son as he followed Jasmine close behind. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he was feeling the anticipation. But, Jasmine howevver was keeping her gaurd up, just in case of hostile activity. She slowly glanced around in the surounding area staying alert as the others followed close by. Then she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized something.

"Wait, can't we sense him?" She asked without turning to face the others.

"I don't know why we're pussy footing around on this dump when we can! Are you completely stupid woman?" Vegeta shouted.

And before Jasmine could shoot back they heard a whistle being blown. All four of them looked around franticly trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. Then twelve gaurds flew up from the ground and swarmed them cutting off all points of retreat. All four of them crouched into fighting stances waiting for attack. Jasmine growled and made a snarky remark to Vegeta.

"You just had to yell and give away our position didn't you space monkey!" Jasmine yelled.

"You're the one waisting my time you gargantuian bitch!" Vegeta shot back.

"What'd you call me asshole? You have a mouth so big I could park a car in it, you noisy son of a bitch!" Jasmine cussed.

As the argument went on the gaurds stood there with Goku and Piccolo watching in disbelife with a sweat drop forming on each of their heads.

"Well you're the selfish bastard! Would it kill you to come on this campaigne for something else other than showboating your power you dumb mother fucker!" Jasmine swore screaming out her frustration.

"I'm not the one sneaking around like a pants pissing coward! You Ghetto bitch!" Vegeta shouted back.

"WHAT? Did you just call me what I think you called me bastard?"

Just then one of the gaurds leaned over to Goku and whispered,"Are they always like this?"

Goku scratched the back of his head and answered,"Yes, they are. But can I ask you something? Are you friendlies or are we going to have to fight you?"

"If you're Mistresshood troops then yes, But if you're refugees no." The gaurd answered.

"Oh good, I was hoping you could do us a favor. See, my son was kidnapped by the Mistresshood and we were able to track him to this planet. I was wondering if you seen him by any chance." Goku asked as he pulled out his most reacent picture of Gohan he had.

It was a picture taken shortly before the Cell games of him and Gohan together. The gaurds looked at it and gasped. Goku and Piccolo looked at them waiting for an answer. Obviously they knew something. The gaurd that had been talking to Goku gazed up at them and finaly spoke.

"That's boss! Hey guys look!" The gaurd yelled pointing at the picture.

They all kept there guard up as they approched Goku and Piccolo to look at the picture. They staired in amazment at the photograph as Jasmine and Vegeta were still going at it. Piccolo shot his gaze over to them.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP! THESE PEOPLE KNOW GOHAN!" Piccolo yelled with all of his strengh.

Jasmine stopped in her tracks and ran over to them.

"You guys know him? Do you know where he is right now?' She asked.

"Yes, but we aren't alowed to leave our posts. The last time we did that he chewed our asses out big time. But I can call an escort for you to take you to him." The gaurd replied.

Now this made Jasmine suspisoius. She didn't want to blow the rest of their cover but decided to chance it.

"Now when you say escort, do you mean he's still a prisoner? Who are you people really?" She questioned with a hint of suspison.

"We aren't Mistresshood personel and the boss well, he freed all of us six months ago and killed the Mistresshood. He destroyed their camp and reastablised our planet. He rules Sage now. But when you see him don't bow to him and call him king or your highness. He hates that, he prefers to be called boss instead and we adress him with a salute. If you are who you say you are then you maybe able to help him." The gaurd informed.

"What do you mean maybe able to help him?" Goku asked.

"When the Mistresshood had him, they erased his memory. They do that to all the warriors they capture. If you are his father then you could help him. He's done so much for him yet we all know that he's like an empty shell. I'll admit he can be a real dick sometimes, but he takes care of this planet and has an iron fist to prove it." The gaurd replied.

"So he took over this planet after all huh?" Jasmine stated some what impressed.

With all that said, the Gaurds called an escort to the area to take the group to see Gohan. They gave their thanks and left as soon as two gaurds in black uniforms arrived. The rest of the journey was spent in silence as they traveled to the palace. The palace could be seen as they traveled and from a distance it seemed huge. But once they arrived there, they seen just how extravigant it looked. It was completely made of blue crystal and glistened in the sun light. It had the fanciest decorations and structure on the whole planet and had a garden of statues made of silver.

The guards took them right up to the door and pressed a button on the side of the door. The door popped open and they all walked in. Goku was a little figity in anticipation as he couldn't wait to see his son after eight years. As they decended the hall way they noticed a large door at the end. Once they reached it the door automatically opened and the gaurds took them in. And inside the room that was fit for a king stood Gohan. He was facing the window with his back towards them. Goku was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe his little boy was standing right in front of him after all these years.

Gohan stood motionless as he spoke,"Come in."

The gaurds closed the door and stood on either side of it. Gohan looked the same way he did when he was last on Earth. His hair was still in the same similar style to Goku's and he was waring a pair of black desert camo pants. He wore black combat boots, a black vest that was left unbottoned, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a red bandana tied around his head. But when he turned around everyone was shocked to see that he was sporting a black eye patch over his left eye. What shocked them the most was Gohan's eyes. They no longer held the inocents they once had. His face was in a permanant scowl as he sat down at his oak desk. He sat there and finaly spoke breaking the silence.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in a deep gruff voice.

**Look at that! They finally found Gohan!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**


	11. Chapter 11

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter:11

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

They gazed at Gohan in coplete awe as they realized how much he changed in the past eight years. Nither of them knew what to say to him, everyone was trying to speak but the words wouldn't come out. It was like being in a predicament were you would be between a rock and a hard space. Goku opened his mouth, but then Gohan became impaitent and rose from his chair.

"Are you going to tell me what you're here for or not? 'Cause if not, then I can get back to work now." He stated in a rather erritated tone of voice.

Jasmine was stuned, she didn't know what to say. When has he gotten so rude? He was like a miniture Vegeta. She also noted his appearance. Shpuldn't he at least grown? After all it has been eight years. Goku decided to bite the bullet and speak breaking the silence that hung in the air like an omenous black cloud.

"Gohan, do you remember us son?" He asked meakly fearing the answer he'd get.

Gohan's right eye brow quirked upward in a questioning fashion as he walked out from behind his desk. He slowly walked up the Goku and made eye contact with him.

"What're you talking about? I don't know who my parents are, and I sure as hell never met any of you before in my life. What are you here for any way?" Gohan spoke with the up most authority.

For a moment there, they were all flabbergausted. Gohan claimed he never met them before. One thing was certain, it was going to be hard to convence him to come back to earth. Goku, Jasmine, and Piccolo knew this for sure. But that didn't stop Vegeta from throwing his two sense in.

"Stop fucking with us brat! You know perfectly well who we are, so stop this foolish cerade!" Vegeta mouthed off.

"Where the hell do you get off giving me orders? You're the one on our planet. If you want to behave like an asshole take it some place else!" Gohan snapped.

"What? Why you little bastard!" Vegeta cursed.

"Last warning, are you going to behave or am I going to have to show you the way out?" Gohan warned.

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try brat!" Vegeta instagated.

"Alright, have it your way then." Gohan sighed as he held out his hands.

A bright blue light of energy formed as it engulfed Vegeta before he had any time at all to react. And with a flick of his wrist, Gohan sent him flying out off the palace. He dropped his hands at his sides as he turned to Goku, Jasmine, and Piccolo.

"Any way, what were you saying?" Gohan retreived the conversation.

"Gohan, you're my son. I've been looking all over the galaxy for you. We want you to come home. We all miss you?" Goku spoke softly trying to convence Gohan.

"And, what makes you believe for a second that I'd buy that shit? For all I know, you could be trying to lure me off the planet to take it over. I don't even know you people and already you've given me a reason not to trust you." Gohan stated flatly.

"This isn't a joke or a lie kid, we're here to take you home." Piccolo verified.

"Oh really now, even if I do know you people I wouldn't leave this planet. You see, these people need me. And we haven't won the war yet. Not only that we're close to finishing it. There's only one base left to destroy and after that it's over for them. I've been sending clean up troops all over the galaxy to take out the Mistresshood and so far all there bases exept for one are gone. We've freed millions of people and thousands of planets from their occupation." Gohan explained.

"But what about after the war is won? Would you come back to earth with us?" Jasmine asked.

"Who me? Hell no! I still got things to do here. Like I said earlier, this planet and these people need me here. I'm the one who freed them and myself from the Mistresshood's camp from hell. After all I rule here." Gohan informed a little edgy.

At that moment all three of them lost hope. They didn't know what else to do. But just then a red light flashed around the room and a war siren went off. Eveyone jerked into the direction of the sound. It was coming from the monitor in the office. Gohan ran to the screen and pushed a green button on the consile. Then a transmission came through, it was one of the troops. He looked paniced as he spoke to Gohan through the link.

"Boss! We have a situation here! The Mistresshood troops are attacking the planet! We need back up!" He yelled voice filled with anxioty.

Gohan stood firm and ready beginning to give orders,"Get the patrolling troops in the cities to get all the civilians down in the under ground bunkers! When that is done join the assult team and help fight them I'll be there right now!" Gohan comanded as he signed off.

He turned around to face the three in his sight.

"Do you three have any battle experiance at all? If so follow me and help us fight those bitches!" Gohan asked as he ordered them to join.

"Yes, we all do. Where do we go?" Jasmine asked.

"Follow me!" He answered as he flew out the open window.

The flight there was chaotic, there were cities full of people running and screaming all over the pavement. The first few cities they flew past were still in good condition but the one they reached at the end of the planet was completely demolished. The Mistresshood strom aleats were already there causing distruction and panic in their wake. It was awful, hundreds of dead civilians lie on the ground in a pool of their own blood. Screams filled the air along with the retched stentch of death. Gohan decended along with the others to aid the assult team already at the scene. One of the troops yelled to Gohan for support.

"Boss, there's too many of them!"

"I'm on it! You three take out as many as you can!" Gohan ordered as he powered up to SS4.

Vegeta had just arrived at the scene and saw Gohan transform.

"When did that brat get so powerful?" He exclaimed as they witnessed Gohan's transformation.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out later!" Goku replied as he too powered up to take the Mistresshood troops on.

"Right!" Piccolo agreed as he too charged after an aponet of his choice.

Jasmine charged after the head man of the Mistresshood attack team and delivered a fearousious attack. She raised her hand and gripped her fore arm with the other and gave a mighty shout.

"SERPANT'S FLAME!" She cried as a powerful blast of flaming energy made contact with the enemy veperizing them in an instant.

"RAPID FIRE!" Piccolo yelled as his attack took out sixteen more of the troops.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta bellowed as it too killed a huge number of troops.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted as the blue energy wave desintigerated the remaining me.

Then all was silent, but they all kept their gaurd up waiting for more to come.

"Damn it! That was far too easy! There's got to be more to it than that!" Gohan growled.

"I know! The Mistresshood's strom aleats are the cream of the crop. There's no way in hell they would go down that easily!" Jasmine cut in agreeing with Gohan.

Just then the ground begain to tremble under their feet. A giant beast came out from under the ground. Aparently the thing must have burrowed under ground unnoticed. It was massive, it was blood red all over and resembled a giant warewolf creature. Gohan growled in frustration as he laid eyes on it.

"Don't these stupid son of a bitches know that these things don't even compair to me by now?" Gohan snarked as he charged right at it.

Before anyone had time to react Gohan had already fired an attack at the monster's head causing it's eyes to become caugtamized shut. It howled in pain and flailed about gripping it's face. Gohan was already on the move again as he grabbed the beast's head and gave it a rough jerk to the left. The tell tale snap echoed in the air as it's body fell limp on the ground. No one could believe their eyes, it only took two minutes to take that thing out without any trouble at all. Gohan exhaled a sigh of relife as he summoned the energy in his hands and vaporized the creature's body and cleared the rubble of the ruined city. His heart ached in sorrow as he realized more lives were lost in this attack than the last. And with a heavy heart, he lifted a stone from the ground that was as large as a tank and carved a grave stone out of it. He set it in place where the city use to stand when he was finished.

He turned to the other troops to give them orders on what to do next.

"All of you bring relife to the civlians that were wounded and bring them out of the bunkers. And go through the list of people that were in this city and the survivors that made it out. Start the rebuilding prosess for the ones who had their homes destroyed. Also attack team return to your posts." He commanded.

"Yes Boss!" They all saluted as they got to work immeadiately.

"There, that aught to keep them busy for a while. Now you four, I want to continued our little chat." Gohan requested as the others stared in amazment.

**I wonder what this chat will be?**

**Any way thank you to all my reviewers.**


	12. Chapter 12

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

As the clean up was under way Jasmine, Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta followed Gohan back to the palace. The entire flight there was deathly silent, no one dared to speak. But, they were superized to see that gohan had made so much progress with his strength. He was like a completely new person. He even had the outstanding charisthma to prove it as well. As the palace came into view they flew back in through the window they left through. Gohan was the last to enter as he walked over to the wooden cabanet and opened it. He pulled out five glasses, a bucket of ice, and a bottle of scotch. Then he set them on the round table in the far corner of the room.

"Drink anyone?" He offered trying to make this talk a little more pleasent then the last one.

"No thanks, sense I recovered from alcoholisim I don't touch the stuff." Jasmine politely explained.

"I only drink water so I'll pass." Piccolo stated.

"I'm okay, no thanks." Goku declined innocently.

"I m=need my head clear for battle." Vegeta declined as well.

"Alright then I guess that leaves me." Gohan stated as he filled the glass with ice and poured himself a drink.

Goku and Jasmine felt shocked they couldn't believe that Gohan was dirinking a scotch of all things. He was always an innocent boy in their eyes and it was a shocker to finaly find him and see he changed from innocent to bad ass. Gohan stood there as he finished prepairing his drink and took a small sip. He placed the glass on the oak table as he readressed his guests.

"So, about who you all are again?" He asked the four.

Goku was the first to speak up," We heard from someone on this planet that you had your memory erased because of the Mistresshood."

"Yes, I did. I don't remember a thing before I was captured by them. I don't have a family or a past anymore. Looking after these people was the only destraction I had for it. But, at the same time I spent some time trying to piece together dreams and nightmares I had to try to find the truth. However, thus far I have been unsuccsesful in the effort and eventually thought what the hell and gave up. I have better things to do other than decode the past. It's best to move forward from where I am now." Gohan explained blandly.

He walked over to the window and gazed out of it continuing his speach.

"Every now and again I'll look at some thing if it seems familiar. But I could care less what the past has to offer me. After all you can't change it so why bother? Even though I have a pull towards it." He finished toching the window.

"Well, some times it's best to look for answers, other times it's best to wait for them. We came to give them to you. We were your friends and family from earth. You were taken from us by the Mistresshood. We came here to find you." Goku explained.

"I can't leave this planet. It's my duty to protect these people. Even though I have an election cabanet to help the public crown a new ruler but I'm comfortable with this position in life." Gohan answered.

At that moment they were lost for words. Vegeta began to become irritated.

"Just let the brat stay here Kakarot. You have another son at home. It's not like you're missing anything new." Vegeta interjeted.

"You may think that Vegeta but I want my son to come back. I can't just abandon him. I spent eight years trying to find him and now that I have, I'm not leaving until he's coming back with us." Goku snapped feeling edgy at Vegeta's lack of compassion.

Just then Jasmine had an idea.

"You said you're close to defeating the Mistresshood right?" She questioned.

"Yes, just their home base. Once we obliderate that then it's good bye to them permanantly." Gohan clarified.

"Okay, how about this, we help you defeat them and we will get you your memory back. We know just how to do it too. We have these seven magical balls called the dragon balls and they grant any wish to whom colects all seven. We will simply wish your memory back. Will you come back then?" Jasmine bargened.

Gohan thought about it for a second, but didn't come to an answer yet. He turned around and made eye contact with them.

"It sounds promising but, I have to think about it. After all I do have responsibilities here on this planet. Why don't you guys stay here tonight and I'll give you answer tomarrow." Gohan suggested.

"We can do that." Goku agreed as Gohan called a gaurd to take them to the guest quarters.

"So, what should we do next?" Piccolo asked.

"I say follow through with Jasmine's plan and help with the upcoming battle." Goku answered.

"That would probably be the best course of action." Piccolo agreed.

"Well, I hope I played my hand right, this room is lugurious. We should probably get some sleep for tomarrow. There's no telling what we'll have to do then." Jasmine stated.

"Agreed."Piccolo said as they all went to sleep for the night.

**Sorry it was so short I'm suffering from writer's block.**

**The next chapter should be longer.**

**Thank you to my reviewers.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

When morning came over the horizon Goku awoke only to see Jasmine on the radio making contact with the Lycianese empire. She signed off as soon as she saw Goku awaken. He sat up from his bed and stretched with a loud yawn. Jasmine sat on the wooden chair beside the table and looked in Goku's direction.

"I just contacted my people and informed them on the location of the last Mistresshood base. They told me that they are willing to work with us on this mission."

"Really? Because I think we could use all the help we can get if they're as powerful as you say they are." Goku agreed.

A growling sound echoed through the room. Goku looked down only to see his stomach was empty and complainning. Jasmine looked down also and sighed.

"We haven't ate sense we got here and I'm hungry." Goku groaned feeling the pull of hunger.

"Yeah when is breakfast here?" Jasmine questioned feeling a little hungry herself.

"I know Piccolo and Vegeta were gone before I woke up. Maybe they went to where ever it is they serve food." Goku wondered.

"Nah, Piccolo went to keep tabs on Gohan and Vegeta went down to the mess hall. It's down stairs a gaurd showed us." Jasmine answered packing her radio up.

"Let's go then!" Goku replied at the news of food.

"I don't know if they're still serving breakfast or if it has been served yet. We'll just have to go down there and find out." Jasmine released a tired sigh.

Once they made it down to the mess hall they realized they made it in the middle of the breakfast rush. The place was packed and the line was huge. Jasmine and Goku made it up to the center of the room to see Vegeta throwing his tray in the trash. Goku walked over to Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted a little loudly startling him.

"What clown?" Vegeta yelled.

"Breakfast is still on?" Goku asked.

"Don't get your hopes up, the amount they give to you is a joke. I'm still not satisfied." Vegeta complained.

"They probably don't have much to give out. After all they are still rebuilding this planet. Just be greatful you're getting something because I campagined in really poor planets and countries before and they had little to nothing so stop bitching." Jasmine cut in.

"Any way have you seen Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"How should I know where the namek is?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Look we need to figure out what we're doing here. We already agreed to finish off the Mistresshood and we still haven't found any plan at all to do it."Jasmine brought up.

"I think I could answer that question."

Everyone heard the voice and looked in the direction of it's origin. Gohan stood in a podium at the entrence of the mess hall ready to give an anouncement.

"Finish up your meals and report to the breifing room immediately in one hour. We have another battle coming up and we need to be prepaired. That is all." Gohan anounced and left the room.

Sense Jasmine was no longer hungry, she followed them to the brieffing room. Goku noticed Jasmine leaving and decided to go as well. Vegeta followed close after. The truth was Jasmine didn't think Gohan would prepair for the up coming battle so soon but, she had a suspicition that the sooner the war was won the soon they could get Gohan home were he belongs. They all walked down the hall and entered a room full of guiled flags and took a seat at the long stretched table. One hour later people came pouring into the room and then the door was closed. They were briefed on the mission to planet Quake and the Mistresshood as far as the battle would go. Every now and again some questions would be asked and some comments were made.

However, the meeting took two and a half hours. When it was over Jasmine notified her people about the plan they decided to take and the location of the battle. Everyone returned to their posts untill further notice. Goku and the others went back to their room and discussed the plan amoung themselves. But what they didn't know was the war would be much harder to end than ever.

**A little short I know.**

**Thank you to my reviewers:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

A week later the plan was set, the Lycian special forces team Gore Fox had arrived to planet Sage. Gohan assembled a good majority of his best warriors as well. He had his gaurd up around Jasmine's team, he still didn't trust anyone that came to the planet very well. But, all in all he was greatful for their help. Once everyone was present they geared up and traveled to planet Quake to wage the last and final battle against the Mistresshood to end the war once and for all. Gohan had agreed after the confrence to let Goku and the others help with the war. Goku considered this a huge step in the battle, they finaly gained Gohan's trust. Jasmine was more than pleased with this as she realized that if this war was won, they'd summon the dragon and grant his memory back so he could come home.

Right now they were currently on planet Quake thanks to some energy blocking technology and Goku's instant transmission they made it over there in an instant. The planet was completely renavated by the Mistresshood, eveything they stood on was metalic. Not a single natural life force plants or animals were present. The base stood before them, towering over them threateningly like an omenous spirit. The place was just as Jasmine expected under heavy servalance. Cameras, gaurds, and even unmaned energy draining weapons were present. Gohan turned to his men keeping the plan in mind.

"If anyone wants out now, speak up now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody abjected to the plan and kept quiet waiting for further orders. Gohan saw this and begain his instruction. Jasmine and Goku was worried for a moment when they realized Vegeta might argue, but to their relife he said nothing. The plan would start out simple, they would raid the place to draw them out. Judging by the intelegence that Jasmine gave them about these powerful foes the storm aleates would only fight them if Gohan and the others defeated their troops. Knowing this made thing a lot easier, the plan was to defeat them all and them take care of the aleates. Due to the fact that Jasmine and her team Gore Fox had already defeated four out of the five strom aleates they would only have to worry about one. That one was Mistress Pupteer, the phsycokenitic being capable of controling her adversaries.

With every thing settled, Jasmine commanded her team to take the back of the base and Gohan commanded his men and everyone else to take the front of the base. They waited for most of the gaurds to walk out of the facility and take their posts. The tension was causing such anxoiusness in the air. Everybody was on edge, just waiting for the right moment to strike. Then the gates open, and all hell broke loose. Gohan from the front and Jasmine from the back had jumped up and shouted one single command.

"ATTACK!" They yelled with their arms out stretched to their opponets.

And that was when it happened, all the warriors had poured into the base taking out everyone that crossed their path. It was a real blood bath, screams, sirens, and energy blasts sounded in the once still night air. Gohan transformed to super saiyan four and was taring through all of them like tissue. Jasmine was using all her best moves as well as Piccolo and the others. Goku and Vegeta had powered up to super saiyan three. They had reached this level four years ago during their intense trainning. Goku's motivation was to bring Gohan home. Of course Vegeta's was to be stronger than Goku. Every now and again Goku and Jasmine would stop to watch Gohan fight. His form was close to perfect and his power was incredible. His deep crimson fur was matted and covered in clotted blood. Just like his skin on his hands, chest, and face had mild lacerations on it.

His eyes held something unreconizable to them, but reconizable to Vegeta. They were full of pain, hate so many emotions. But one was very clear, pure rage. The kind of rage that told a story of a deep sense of vengence. Even though he lost his left eye they could still see it's reflection through the patch he wore over the hole in his head where it use to be. The reflection of the missing eye was in his right eye. It harbored the same feelings as his existing one was. As the battle with the lesser warriors ended everything went still again. Still and queit as the stayed cautious, waiting for that one moment that would forever end this horrible war. Everyone looked toward the base and noticed that it was silent as well. Jasmine and her team ran up to Gohan.

"What the fuck are they doing, keeping us in suspence?" Vegeta yelled.

"I haven't a clue. What're they doing? We haven't even fought the boss of the place." Goku cut in.

"Just stay frosty everyone. I know the Mistresshood has done this before. They're waiting for us to drop our gaurd and think it's over." Jasmine informed.

"Well, it ain't gonna happen!" Gohan declaired.

Just then they heard breathing, deep breathing. The kind you'd hear in a gas mask. Then as everyone turned around there was a loud explosion and an awful red gas was realeased from the now destroyed base. Everyone begain to panic as the gas cloud rushed for them. Luckily the intel Jasmine provided for them earlier told them what this was. Gohan made sure the warriors were equiped with haz mat suits. He wasted no time as he gave his orders.

"EVERYONE C37 HAZ MAT SUIT ON!"

The warriors quicky placed the gas masks over their faces as the watched in horror as they saw that some of the men didn't get them on in time. Once the masive cloud of C37 hit it covered the area as some of the men begain coughing and hacking up blood. Their faces were burning and they died before they dropped to the ground. And that was when they heard it. The same evil, miniacal laughter that haunted Gohan's nightmares. He slowly turned around only to see Mistress Pupeteer in the flesh. She stood there, uneffected by the deadly gas. Her clothes tattered and stained by the gas and her eyes held a bit of arrogent fury. Gohan, Jasmine, Piccolo, and Goku glared at her. However, what broke their intense stare down was Vegeta's coughs and wheezes. Goku and Jasmine turned to see what the problem was. The gas had already begain to effect him. His suit had a whole in it from the previous fight.

He dropped to the ground as everyone watched in horror. Jasmine ran to check him only to see he was dead. The gas had killed him, by then Gohan rised his power higher ready for the conflict. Puteteer was standing there smug and so sure of her victory.

"Come on! This is what you wanted isn't it? You wanted me now you have me!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm superized you brought Fox along for the battle. Although I should've geussed she'd be here. After all she is a nosy little thing." Pupeteer replied arrogently.

"You bet I came you bitch and now you ain't got no back up. There's no where to run now." Jasmine snapped.

"I'm going to bring you down like the dirt under my feet." She remarked.

"We'll see about that!" Gohan yelled as he, jasmine, Goku, and Piccolo powered up.

Then complete and utter chaos broke loose. They all charged at her at one delivering powerful attacks. She stood there uneffected by it untill she fired her own attack. Pupeteer used her phsycokenisis to grab and control Goku. He struggled for freedom as she held him tight. Jasmine saw this and blasted her and cut Goku loose. He dropped to the ground only to get back up and attack again. An hour had passed as they realized they weren't making any progress at all.

"This is going no where guys! We have to think of something!" Piccolo shouted.

"I know, she's stronger sense the last time I fought her." Jasmine agreed.

"Do you really think you could defeat me you pathetic morons!" She jeered as she sent another controlling attack towards them.

Goku, Jasmine, and Gohan dodged it as it grabbed Piccolo. Gohan delt a powerful punch to the side of her head. The control dropped once more when all of a sudden a huge crack sounded. Apart of Pupeteer's armor broke off. Gohan used it as a destraction to launch a fury of attacks. Jasmine had followed suit as their attacks begain to take effect on her. Goku had stood back to charge up a powerful Kamehameha wave. A one that would finish her off for good.

**I'm not good at fight scenes but here is chapter 14.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**


	15. Chapter 15

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT.

Jasmine, Gohan, and Piccolo were still attacking Mistress Pupeteer with all their stregnth. Gohan in his super saiyan four form had inflicted the most damage to her. Jasmine had ripped the rest of her armor off to make her more vulnerable. Piccolo had stopped dead in his tracks and turned in Goku's direction.

"Goku! Is it ready yet?" He shouted trying to catch his breath.

"Almost there!" He grunted summoning more energy to the blast.

"Hurry up damn it! I can't keep this up anymore!" Jasmine yelled feeling her stregnth depleat.

Then a loud explosion sounded in the distance. Everyone stopped, the fighting had ceased. What they saw was the base blown to bits and Gore Fox as well as Gohan's warriors standing in front of the rubble with rescued prisoners. Pupeteer was pissed beyond belief as she stared at the rubble that was once her strong hold.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU'LL SUFFER FOR THAT!" She ranted charging up some energy for a blast.

There wasn't much energy to the blast due to all the injury she suffered from the battle and all the damage Gohan and the others had done to her. She threw the blast only to have it deflected by Piccolo.

"Your luck just ran out." Piccolo grunted.

Pupeteer begain to become frustrated as she fired more energy blasts their way, only to have them deflected again or dodged. She let loose a farel shreak as she realized that the tables were turned. Gohan and Jasmine looked in Goku's direction before realizing that the blast he prepared wasn't nearly as powerful enough to finish Pupeteer.

"Jasmine, it's not strong enough. We need to lend him our power too to stop her once and for all." Gohan declared.

"Yes, I noticed. Quick, Piccolo Gohan follow me!" Jasmine ordered as they flew right behind Goku.

They charged up their energy as far as it will go. Mistress Pupeteer was a really a sight to cause sore eyes. She was battered and beaten as well as having numerous injuries all over her body. She was so weak that she couldn't even summon the energy to use her pshycokenisis. As she stood there trying to launch an attack of her own, the four warriors before her charged an attack built to obliterate a planet twice the size of jupiter. It had the stregnth of Cell and Frieza in the mix. It was gauranteed to incenerate any living being near by. She gazed on in horror as she soon saw that they were done charging the blast.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE SUFFERING YOU CAUSED!" Jasmine screamed as she braced herself.

"DO IT NOW GOKU!" Gohan shouted in command as he too and Piccolo braced themselves for the big finish.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Goku cried as he let the blast tare through the land.

Mistress Pupeteer was caught in the cross fire of the blast's might as it hit her full force. She screamed as the blast tore her a part and incinerated her body. The pain only lasted for a second before she was completely gone from that world. Once the blast disapated, the four warriors slumped to the ground exausted from the battle. Then, without warning the warriors around the begain to cheer. The air was filled with claps, howls, and yells of victory. Jasmine dropped to the ground on her ass and let a smile appear on her face. After all the pain she suffered in life it finally came to an end. The war with the Mistresshood was finally won.

Gohan sat beside Jasmine and Goku as he gazed at his men celebrating the victory.

"So, what do you guys plan on doing now?" He asked.

"Go collected the Dragon balls and wish back what people we can from death and wish your memory back. Then we go back to Earth." Jasmine answered.

"You guys still want me to come with you right?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah of course! Have you made your decision yet?" Goku questioned.

"I dunno. I still have to get my memory back so I can see if you guys are who you claim to be." Gohan replied.

"Don't worry kid, we didn't lie to you about anything. You are apart of our family." Piccolo cut in.

"That's right! We've been looking for you this whole time. Your mother is waiting for you to come home. You also have a brother that wants to meet you waiting for you there too." Goku informed.

"A brother? I...I don't know what to say. I'm not even sure he'd like me anyway." Gohan sighed.

"Sure, he'd love you! Why would you say that?" Goku asked feeling concerned.

"Well, let's face it. I'm not exactly family material. Hell, I even scare the kids on Sage. Parents use me as a disaplinarian tool if their kids get out of line. Heh they hate it when I take my eye patch off. They can't stand to see the hole in my head." Gohan chuckled.

Goku and the others laughed with that being said.

"Think of it this way Gohan, if you come home with us you could do that to your brother if he gets to roughty. Your mother and I sometimes have problems getting him to calm down at the dinner table." Goku laughed in response.

"Yeah no doubt!" Jasmine agreed.

"Goku, I think it's time to get in touch with King Kai to tell everyone back on Earth to start collecting the Dragon balls for the wishes." PIccolo advised.

"That's a good idea and we'll finish up here." Jasmine replied as she rose from the ground.

And so for the rest of their time on planet Quake Jasmine and her team Gore Fox reported to HQ (headquarders) in the Lycianese Empire to notify them of the succesful defeat of the Mistresshood. They also called in a clean up crew for the C37 chemical spill to keep it from spreading thoughout space. Once clean up was finished, Goku transported everyone back to planet Sage. Gohan made arrangements for the people to crown a new king for planet Sage to rule in his absentce. With those arrangements done Goku had transported Jasmine, Piccolo, Gohan, and team Gore Fox back to Earth once they heard from King Kai that Bulma and the others managed to collect the Dragon balls. This would indeed be the beginning of a new chapter in Gohan's life.

Once on Earth, Bulma had summoned Shenron and wished for all the people who resently died because of the Mistresshood be revived. And the next wish was to restore Gohan's memory. Gohan's behavior went from dark and haunted to cheerful and happy in a second after the wish was made. Gohan looked up at Goku when he reconized his surroundings and screamed as he jumped up in Goku's arms giving him the largest hug around the neck that he could posibly give.

"DADDY! I FINALY GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND I WAS... WAS," Gohan cried and sniffled in Goku's neck.

"Whoa there Gohan! Calm down, I'm not going any where!" Goku soothed holding Gohan as close as he could.

Vegeta was watching the entire spectical as he groaned with discust.

"Oh, why'd you have to wish his memory back? Now we have to listen to his whinning! He acted like a true saiyan warrior when he didn't know who the hell we were!" Vegeta ranted.

"Oh shut the fuck up! Quit being a heartless prick for once! He's been though hell and I know first hand what happens to prisoners in the Mistresshood camps. It's not pretty either!" Jasmine cursed.

"Well Gohan, how 'bout we take you home to see your mother and meet your little brother?" Goku asked.

For a moment, Gohan froze. He didn't know what to think or say. He felt the ice cold grip of fear of rejection squeeze his stomach and heart. Goku noticed Gohan's change of behavior.

"What's wrong Gohan? Don't you want to go home?" Goku asked concerned.

Gohan burried his face in his father's neck and sniffled.

"What if mom finds out about what I've become and hates me for it. What if my brother becomes scared of me?" He sniffed feeling hopeless and rejected.

"Gohan, we don't hold anything against you at all. It wasn't even your fault."Jasmine sympathized.

"I know...I just" Gohan choked out.

"Gohan, we'll get you some help. I know you're unstable right now. I've been in your predicament before and it's horrible. The nightmares every night, hilisinations, being angry and bitter all the time, feeling like you have to look over your shoulder all the time, and having awful flash backs can really fuck with a person's mind." Jasmine explained.

Just then, Gohan looked up at her with an expression of shock writen all over his face. He begain to sob as he clutched Goku tighter. Goku held him firmly unable to let him go.

"Mhy wrped me!" Gohan mummbled in Goku's neck.

Not understanding a word he said Jasmine signaled Goku to teleport them to a more remote and private place to discuss this matter.

"Guys I'll talk to you tomarrow, but we gotta get home. We'll see ya later." Goku bid fare well to his friends as he teleported Gohan, Jasmine, and himself to the forest close to his home.

Goku sat on a rock close to a tree and Jasmine sat under the tree against the trunk. He held Gohan on his lap and wiped the tears from his eyes. Jasmine rubbed Gohan's back in a calm circling motion and waited paitently for him to calm down. Gohan was a shattered mess, he was trembling violently and felt his stomach begin to lertch. His hand flew to his mouth as he bolted up and ran to another tree. He spewed and retched as Goku and Jasmine got up and ran to him. They got him cleaned up when he was finished and resumed their seats back at the tree and rock.

"There, now what were you trying to tell me before I teleported us here?" Goku asked in concern.

"T...they...they raped me." He sobbed as he held on to Goku in a vice grip.

Gohan had his face burried in Goku's chest as he sobbed uncontrolably. They were stuned when they heard Gohan's shocking confession, Jasmine and Goku's stomachs dropped to their feet and they turned pasty white. They sat and listened to his horrific tale of survival in the P.O.W. When and hour passed, they took him home to see his family when he finaly calmed down. Goku signaled for Jasmnie and Gohan to stay outside while he went and and got Chichi and Goten. He walked into the house only to see Chichi cooking supper and Goten was watching TV. Once he walked into the door their attention was purely on him.

"Goku, you're back!" Chichi cried as she ran to him jumping into his arms.

"Hey Chichi, Goten!" Goku greeted as he embraced his wife.

"Hey daddy!" Goten yelled as he too hugged his father.

"Happy birthday buddy!" Goku congradulated as he held him.

"Thank you daddy!" Goten replied happily as he returned the hug.

"So, how was it? Did you find him?" Chichi asked in anticipation.

"Find who?" Goten asked with his child like curiosity.

"Well Goten, do you remember what you said you wanted for your eight birthday?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, my older brother you promised me!" Goten answered excitedly.

"Come outside and close your eyes. Don't open them untill I say okay." Goku instructed.

"Okay!" Goten replied as he covered his eyes with his small hands.

Goku carried him outside, but he didn't get past the portch when Chichi grabbed his shoulder.

"Goku, what's this about?" She asked.

"I found Gohan. But don't be superized when you see he still looks the way he did when he disappeared. The planet he was on stopped his aging, that's why he still looks like a twelve year old boy at the age of twenty." Goku whispered so Goten wouldn't hear.

"Okay, I'm coming with you." She replied as she followed them out into the yard.

"That'd be great!" Goku agreed as he lead them to Gohan and Jasmine.

Truth be told, Gohan was a nervous reck. The anxioty was building it's way though his body. He felt a little queezy as he watched them make their way towards him. Jasmine noticed this and patted his shoulder. Gohan looked up at her with uncertainty in his eyes.

"It's okay Gohan, they'll love you no matter what happened to you or what you've done." Jasmine reasured.

"Okay, Aunt Jaz." Gohan sighed in relife.

Jasmine smiled at him. She longed to hear that title from her favorite little guy again. Then Goku, Chichi, and Goten made their way to him and stopped right in front of him. Goku smiled a warm smile as he gently placed Goten on the ground. He still had his eyes covered with a big grin plastered on his face. Gohan was amazed when he laid eyes on Goten, he was like a miniture carbon copy of his father.

"Can I open my eyes now daddy?" Goten asked full of excitement.

"Yeah, meet your older brother Gohan." Goku introduced.

Goten did as he was told and uncovered his eyes and gazed up at Gohan. His eyes widened and the smile on his face grew considerably bigger. His face lit up with joy like a child on chirstmas morning. He was holding a little action figure in his hand that just happened to be waring the same outfit as Gohan. Gohan was waring his same black desert camo pants, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, black jean vest, red bandana, and a black eye patch.

"GOHAN!" The small child screamed with joy as he threw his arms around him.

Gohan was started to say the least but, returned the hug none the less. He looked down at the child with curiousity.

"So, you like me?" Gohan asked nervously.

"I love you! You look so cool, just like action Frank!" Goten declaired as he held up his action figure to Gohan.

"Hey, we kinda dress the same." Gohan replied happily as he planted a kiss on Goten's cheek.

"Thank you daddy! This is the best birthday present ever!" Goten cheered as he wrapped his arms around Gohan's neck.

"I'm glad you love him. Now let's go home and be a family." Chichi suggested warmly.

"I couldn't agree more." Goku replied warmly with a smile on his face.

The family of four walked to the house together and settled in as they enjoyed having Gohan home. Goten clung to him like a tick on a dog soaking up all his attention. Gohan was so relieved to see his mother and brother didn't hate him after he retold his story of survival to them. Later that night when everyone went to bed Goten slipped into bed with Gohan as Goku and Chichi tucked them in giving each of them a kiss good night. When the lights went out Goten snuggled up to Gohan wrapping his little tale around Gohan's and slipped into a peaceful slumber. Gohan stroked Goten's hair as he felt greatful to be home after all these years as he too was claimed by the pull known as sleep.

**Well there you have it. One more chapter to go!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**


	16. Chapter 16

Rise of a fallen warrior

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT,

When morning came Gohan shot out of bed screaming bloody murder. The nightmares he had were so horrific. Goten who was sleeping beside him awoke with a start only to see his brother in a terror induced state. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but all he knew was his brother was in trouble. Goten jumped up on Gohan's lap and wrapped his little arms around Gohan's neck.

"It's okay Gohan, I got you." He whispered trying to comfort him.

Just then Goku and Chichi came running into the room. They saw Goten holding Gohan after he long calmed down.

"What happened?" Chichi asked in alarm.

"I don't know mommy. He just woke up screaming." Goten explained.

"He had a nightmare Goten. Here let me try." Goku offered.

Gohan was in a daze, he didn't hear anything let alone remember where he was. Goku sat next to him after Goten moved over. He took Gohan into his arms and called his name while rubbing his hair. Gohan came out of the trance he was in and looked up at him. Goku smiled reasuringly at him, letting him know he was there for him.

"It's going to be alright Gohan. You're home now, they can't hurt you anymore." Goku consoled.

Gohan burst into tears and sobbed into Goku's chest. His tail wrapped itself around Goku's calf as Goten leaned in to embrace him from behind. Chichi walked over to them and joined in on the act of comfort putting her arms around Gohan. They stayed like that wondering what to do next. Goku thought back to what Jasmine said after they wished his memory back. Something about getting his some help, and then the idea came into play.

**"I'll call Jaz tomarrow and ask her for her pshyciatrist's number. I hope someone can give him the help he needs." **Goku thoguht as he held on to hope.

One thing was certant, it was going to be a very long journey for all of them.

Two months later

It was a bright sunny day, the best day Gohan had seen sence he was admitted in the pshyc ward. He sat outside on the bentch waiting for his father to come pick him up. After his little episode the first night he came back home Goku had called Jasmine for help the next day. She took him to go see Doctor Rose Jets. Doctor Rose Jets decided to place him in the mental ward for treatment. He was also perscribed some medicine for his post tramatic stress disorder. After his treatment and taking his medicine he begain to feel like his old self. Except for one thing, he was still so angry. Angry at everything and everyone. He never felt such rage in his life, even though he didn't show it all the time he often kept it bottle up so he wouldn't explode on people that didn't deserve the rage.

This rage was like a desease, it infeced him like a cancer much worse than the rage he felt at the Cell games. It burned his stomach like a forest fire and it would smolder for hours. Sense he'd been in the mental hospital his anger had calmed considerably but deep down he still felt it. However, this didn't ruin his good mood. He was finaly going home to his friends and family. It was beautiful outside, it was mid may and there wasn't a single cloud or wind in the sky or air. Gohan smiled as he watched the people on the side walk pass him by. At that moment he closed his eyes and felt peace and serenity. Then he sensed a power coming his way, and when he opened his eyes he saw his father standing there with Goten on his shoulder.

"Hey Goten you look good!" Gohan greeted as he held his arms out to him.

"You do too Gohan. You don't look so cranky anymore." Goten laughed.

"Well, I don't feel so cranky anymore but, a little is still there." Gohan smiled.

Goku and Goten laughed as Gohan waked up to his father. Goku picked him up and held him as Gohan wrapped his arms around his neck. He then picked up Goten and he did the same. Goku smiled as he held his two boys feeling for the first time in a long time complete. His family was finaly coming together.

"Gohan."

"Yeah dad?"

"We got a superize for you at home."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You get to have a..." Goten begain but Goku interupted him.

"Wait Goten, don't spoil it. It's supose to be a superize." Goku insisted.

"Okay, but today's his birthday isn't it?" Goten asked.

"Yes it is, that is why we have the superize for him at home." Goku explained.

"I can give him mine too!" Goten replied cheerfully.

"Alright are you ready Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I miss everyone." Gohan responed.

So with that said, Goku teleported them home. Meanwhile at the Son house everyone was waiting for Gohan to come home. Today was his birthday and they wanted to make his birthday extra special. Then without further adue Goku appeared with his children in tow as everyone turned to their attention.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOHAN!" Everyone shouted.

Gohan was superized to say the least. The house was decorated with streamers and balloons along with a welcome back banner tacked up on the house. He smiled as he thanked them.

"Thank you, it's great seeing you all again." Gohan accepted feeling the warmth everyone was giving off.

"Well, sense you're here let's get you your presents!" Goten said happily.

"Goten, we eat first, talk to Gohan, and have the cake remember?" Chichi reminded.

"Okay mommy!" Goten obayed.

"Why don't you introduce your brother to your friends?" Goku suggested.

Okay! Gohan come on I gotta show you something!" Goten urged as he grabbed Gohan's hand.

"Okay little guy. I'm coming." Gohan said as he fallowed his brother.

Goku, Chichi, and Jasmine watched them as Goten introduced Gohan to Trunks, Marrion, and the boy he met in firstgrade Cardigan. They were so happy to see Gohan playing happily with the kids. He seemed so care free and child like even though he was technically twenty years old in a thirteen year old's body. He was returning to his old self and the others felt comfort in that. They still had a long journey ahead of them with Gohan's recovery, but they were willing to travel down that road with him. After an hour of wrestling Gohan and Goten came back to the others along with the other kids and they all sat down to have a big dinner together.

The dinner was extravigant and large enough for a king. Jasmine, Chichi, and Bulma's mother cooked all the food on the long table everyone sat at. The saiyans ate like pigs as usual just as everyone else ate with dignaty. Once the dinner was done they had cake for dessert and Gohan opened his gifts. He picked up the cards and read them out loud. Then he opened them and thanked everyone for them. But Goten gave him his last and Gohan opened it. Inside of the wrapped box was a small book that was full of drawing and a story that went with it.

"Aw, thank you Goten. Did you draw all this?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, it's a story book about us! Read it!" Goten answered full of energy.

"Alright." Gohan agreed as he opened it up.

The cover had a little fox drawn on it with a title that read "The fox that found his way." It was bound with metal rings and the first page had pictures on it of a family. Each page had a picture and a passage to read and the book was pretty thick. But Gohan was amazed to see that Goten could draw so well. He begain to read everyone the story.

"There once was a little fox who lost his way. He had a great family and a home out in the forest. One day he was taken from his home by some hunters. He spent eight years with the bad hunters untill he finaly escaped. Along the way he found a group of cats on the planet he was on and the fox saved them and cared for them. Then the foxes family that had been looking for him the whole time found him and they fought the hunters so they could come home. When he came home he met his little brother and went to a special place to heal. He returned later on with his friends and family and lived happily ever after. The end." Gohan read as he closed the book.

There was silence for a moment, then a few tears came from Gohan's eye.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Bulma asked.

"You don't like it?" Goten looked down sadly.

"No Goten, I love it. I'm glad you cared enough to make something for me that tells me who I was. Thank you." Gohan said as he picked up Goten holding him firmly with all the love in the world.

Eveyone smiled and gave him a group hug except for Piccolo and Vegeta. Gohan felt the love from each and every person as he soaked it up like a sponge as he sighed in contentment. For he finaly found peace in his long struggle and the family he wanted to be reunited with. Life make kick you in the ass but if you play your cards right then some day you can kick it in the ass. And this Gohan knew too well, for he vowed to charish his loved ones as long as he could.

THE END

**There you have it the end to the story.**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**


End file.
